


Take Me With You, I Start To Miss You

by babypinklips



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just 600+ words of Ai sucking Rin off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me With You, I Start To Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I had this idea after a really weird conversation with one of my best friends. Lol
> 
> Title from Marianas Trench's "Cross My Heart"
> 
> Hope you like it~
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so if you find any errors please tell me~

Rin slipped his hands down Aiichiro's sides and rested them in his waist; they kissed again, the taller boy sucked on his boyfriend's bottom lip and bit it gently, he opened his mouth and allowed Rin's tongue in it; their tongues touched each other, the kiss was sloppy and they couldn't get any more closer even if they tried, saliva dropped down Aiichiro's chin as the redhead broke the kiss to catch his breath. Their lips were red and swollen, they looked at each other and the smaller boy proceed to kiss Rin's neck, as he did, he unzipped his jacket, exposing his boyfriend's naked torso. The smaller boy kissed the taller one's chest and stroked his pectorals, he got down on his knees and licked Rin's abdomen. 

Aiichiro always loved how muscular Rin was, how big and strong he was, loved how protected he felt when he was with Rin...; the gray haired boy went down his boyfriend's abdomen to his v line, until he reached the band of his pants. 

"You look so good when you're on your knees for me, Ai..." the redhead smiled; Aiichiro squeezed the bulge on his pants with his hand. "Are you going to suck me off? Make me come all over your pretty face, hmm baby?" the smaller boy nodded and directed his attention to Rin's crotch, he pulled down his boyfriend's pants and boxers and stroked his cock, Aiichiro looked up at him trough his long eyelashes, waiting for the redhead to say something; but he didn't, he just took his boyfriend's gray hair in his fist making him stay still and proceed to take his member with his other hand. Rin teased the smaller boy's lips with the tip of his dick, Aiichiro gave it some kitten licks. "Open up.." the redhead commanded and his boyfriend did as he said. Quickly, Rin shoved his member inside the shorter boy's mouth. "You feel so good, Ai... fuck..." he moaned. 

Aiichiro's eyes started watering when his boyfriend's dick hit the back of his throat, he slowly took it out of his mouth and stroked it with his hands as he recovered his breath; he licked the tip before taking the whole head in his mouth, sucking on it desperately as he jerked it off. Rin groaned and looked down to see the smaller boy staring at him through his lashes with his big, blue eyes full of tears "Am I doing it right, senpai?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"Fuck yes, Ai... you're so good" Rin moaned, the gray haired lad stroked his balls with his free hand as he took more of his length in his mouth. The redhead moaned when his boyfriend deepthroated him; Aiichiro unzipped his pants and without taking his mouth off Rin's dick he started to jack off, his actions got the taller boy more over the edge and he couldn't help but thrust inside the smaller one's mouth, some tears ran down his cheeks as he hollowed them around his boyfriend's shaft and jerked himself off. "Oh my god, Ai... I'm so close..." Rin groaned.

"Come in my face, senpai..." Aiichiro said as he incremented the velocity of the movements of the hand in his dick and his mouth in his boyfriend's cock. He stopped after a few minutes, and opened his mouth in front of Rin's dick while jerking it off, giving him permission to come all over his face and mouth; a thread of saliva connected the member to his mouth and that sight was too much for the redhead. His boyfriend, all innocent with tears on his eyes, on his knees for him, waiting for his come as he jerked off... it was too much, he came in Aiichiro's face, staining his cheeks, lips, and even his collarbones. After that, the smaller boy couldn't last much longer, and came moaning his boyfriend's name, staining his hand with hot cum.

"Are you proud of me, senpai?" he said after recovering from his orgasm.

"Of course I am, baby... you're the best." Rin smiled and caressed his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~
> 
> The end sucks like always, sorry..


End file.
